This is war
by Chousi
Summary: House, Cuddy et Wilson dans une autre époque... Celle de la France de 1944.
1. Chapter 1

_J'avais déjà publier la base de cette fic sur mon blog (broken-hearts-parade-md) en.. 2010 je crois :o ^^ Bref, si vous lavez déjà lu, c'est normal. Je suis retombée dessus par hasard et j'ai trouvé le contexte assez original pour qu'elle se retrouve ici ! ^^ Je l'ai modifié au mieux (j'espère)_

_Je tiens à dire que je suis loin d'être une pro donc je tiens à m'excuser pour mes quelques erreurs historiques._

_J'ai essayé de garder l'image que j'ai de l'époque c'est-à-dire que les femmes ne pouvaient pas encore accéder au poste de directrice. C'est pour ca que Cuddy est "simplement" une infirmière._

_Sur ce Enjoy ! (une petite review fait toujours plaisir ^^) _

_Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas..._

_Eté 2009_

-Maman ! Papa!  
>Rachel regarda avec tendresse son petit fils courir dans les bras de sa mère, puis sauter au cou de son père. Le petit garçon de bientôt 10 ans avait été un accident, mais un si bel accident! Certes, elle n'avait pas été très contente d'apprendre que son fils avait mis une fille en cloque à 20 ans mais bon, tous était pour le mieux maintenant.<br>-Aujourd'hui, Mamy m'a promit de me raconter l'histoire de sa maman et la sienne pendant la guerre !  
>Sa belle-fille lui lança un regard un peu colérique et murmura<br>-C'est pas un peu tôt des histoires de guerre ?  
>-Je t'en prie, il a déjà vu Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan deux fois! répliqua Rachel<br>-Quoi ?  
>-M'man, c'est bon, je sais ce qui c'est passé ! Je suis plus un bébé !<br>-Ah, tu vois... murmura la vieille dame amusée, sous le regard attendri de son fils.  
>Le soleil s'écrasait sur leurs épaules et ils allèrent tous s'abriter sous la tonnelle du jardin.<br>David avait prit sa femme à part.  
>-Laisse la faire, c'est bien de connaitre sa propre histoire avant de tracer la sienne non ?<br>Elle lui fit un petit sourire, comme il les aimait.  
>-Qu'elle épargne les détails un peu gore...<br>-Chérie... il connait l'Histoire ! Il en dort encore ses nuits !  
>-D'accord, d'accord...<br>Ils rejoignirent la grand-mère et son petit fils, qui était assis sur elle .  
>Rachel attendit que le couple s'installe et commença .<p>

-Ma maman était médecin. Mais également juive...

_Eté 44__  
><em>_France_

La journée avait été chaude. Etouffante même.  
>Lisa Cuddy s'apprêtait à s'endormir.<br>A même le sol, sur un tapis poussiéreux, partagé avec un vieillard plein de poux, une grosse dame qui râlait tout le temps, son gros mari et leur trois gosses. Mignons, il faut le dire.  
>Ca faisait plus d'un an que tous les sept, ils se terraient là, dans une cave aménagée en cache.<br>Ils avaient l'eau courante et un peu d'électricité.  
>Bref, ils n'étaient pas si mal ici, alors que dehors leurs semblables étaient massacrés comme de la vermine.<br>Chaque matin, vers 6h, Wilson, un de ces amis appartenant à la Résistance venait les ravitailler. Il leur donnait des nouvelles de l'extérieur.  
>Cuddy soupira en se retournant, heurtant malencontreusement le genou noueux du vieux .<br>Elle pensa aux risques que prenait cet ami. Car, lui aussi, était juif...Mais il avait pu avoir de faux papiers. Mais quand même ! Plus d'une fois, elle avait essayé de le convaincre de rester avec eux, mais toujours avec un peu plus de force il refusait. Il se contentait de sourire et de leur ramener en plus de vivres, quelques distractions sans lesquels ils seraient devenus fous.  
>Elle pensa avec nostalgie à son monde d'avant.<br>Elle aurait pu devenir un grand médecin, mais les juifs n'avaient plus le droit de travailler. Et puis de vivre.  
>Elle se demanda ce que faisait le dr House en se moment même. Si ses sarcasmes ne lui avaient pas causé trop d'ennui. Elle soupira. Qu'aurait 'elle donné pour le voir encore une fois ? Une si petite fois!<br>Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle allait partir, quelque part, se cacher, il l'avait prise par la taille et l'avait embrassé. Et Dieu seul savait ce que ca voulait dire d'énorme pour un homme comme le dr House.  
>Savait 'il qu'ils se trouvaient si proches l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir se voir ?<br>La cache se trouva sous l'immeuble derrière l'hôpital ou ils travaillaient tout les deux avant, et ou il continuait seul.  
>Une année entière en état de manque total.<br>Le manque de lumière était cruel, mais le manque de ces yeux si bleus lui était fatal.  
>Elle finit par s'endormir, malgré les ronflements sonores de .<p>

Elle s'endormit et pu oublier la faim et leur précarité dans un rêve de sa vie d'avant.

Flash back :

1934 : Cuddy, jeune infirmière compétente était arrivée dans le hall de l'hôpital le visage rempli de ces espoirs d'enfants. Elle voulait soigner les gens. Aujourd'hui, elle avait été engagée et pour ce premier jour de travail elle en était toute fière et…stressée.

Un peu perdue, elle essaya de trouver le bureau du directeur.

Sur le chemin, elle pu voir à quel point cet hôpital n'était pas pareil aux autres. Beaucoup de choses la laissaient perplexe, notamment ce jeune homme qui était vautrée dans un bureau d'un médecin et dont la porte ouverte laissait à la vue de tous qu'il jouait avec une balle rouge. A son passage il leva la tête et la siffla.

1936 : Trois médecins entouraient la jeune patiente de 9 ans. Cuddy y assistait le dr House en lui passant les instruments dont il avait besoin. Elle arrivait à anticiper ses demandes et c'était en partie pour ca que ce médecin solitaire la préférait aux autres cruches.

Belle ET intelligente ca changeait !

1937 : Elle avait toujours su mettre le directeur dans sa poche. A vrai dire, ce dernier la considérait un peu comme la fille que lui et sa femme n'avaient jamais pu avoir. Dans deux ans il prendrait sa retraite et si un membre de son personnel allait lui manquer c'était bien Lisa !

Mais aujourd'hui la jeune femme l'exaspérait. En effet, corps et âme elle était en train de défendre Grégory House qu'il voulait renvoyer pour faute grave. Elle ne cessait de répéter que cette faute grave avait sauvé le patient.

Perdant patience, il accepta de ne pas licencier son employé, à condition, bien sur, qu'il devienne enfin un peu plus sérieux. Le vieux directeur pensa à ce jeune médecin qu'il venait d'engager, Wilson, et qui s'était bizarrement lié d'amitié avec House. Il ne comprenait pas cette relation fusionnelle entre ces deux là, surtout en voyant à quel point ils étaient différents, mais espérait que James arrive à calmer les folles ardeurs du diagnosticien.

1941 : House se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur et il était hors de lui.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas OBEIR à cet ordre là ? Non mais franchement ! Ce sont des excellents médecins ! VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fais les lois House…

Le nouveau directeur, à peine plus âgé que le diagnosticien se faisait très souvent rouler dans la farine par cet énergumène. Mais il prenait un malin plaisir à l'engeuler. Cette fois ci pourtant, il baissait la tête car House avait raison. Il avait honte d'appliquer la loi raciale interdisant les juifs à exercer une profession.

Parmi les 8 employés qu'il devait foutre à la porte, il y avait Cuddy et Wilson.

1944 :

-Vous venez défier les autorités ? lança sadiquement House avec un petit sourire

Cuddy avança vers lui, les yeux un peu tristes. La honte de ces dernières années à vivre sur le dos des autres pour se nourrir (vendre des gants ne lui rapportait pas assez) lui avait fait perdre son innocence. Et on racontait tant de choses… Le bureau du médecin était sans dessus dessous et cette vision lui prouva qu'il allait lui manquer.

-Je viens vous dire au revoir, dit-elle simplement.

-Au revoir ?

-Il faut que je parte, ce n'est plus très sur ici pour moi, plaisanta t'elle légèrement.

Elle le fixa lorsqu'il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Perdue dans ses yeux bleus, elle pensa que c'était foutu, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et que ces parents se retournaient dans leurs tombes à force de voir les années passées sans qu'elle se marie.

-Où ? Questionna-t-il.

-Angleterre… marmonna t'elle, se sentant coupable de devoir lui mentir à lui aussi.

-Je viendrais vous chercher quand tout sera fini… promit-il dans un murmure douloureux.

Et puis, tout doucement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
><span>Fin flash back<span>

Vers deux heures du matin, une voiture noire s'arrêta derrière l'hôpital.  
>Impuissant, Wilson avait vu ses protégés se faire trainer de force dans la rue.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos précédentes reviews ! J'ai essayé d'espacer un peu plus le texte ici, j'espère que ca donnera mieux :)_

_En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre (assez court je sais) vous plaise ! _

_J'ai hate de vous faire découvrir la suite :)_

Assis sur un banc, House attendait son ami depuis quelques temps. Prenant l'excuse du rendez vous avec ce dernier, fixé à l'heure de table, il ne s'était pas forcé pour prendre sa matinée. Depuis le début de la guerre, les cas inexplicables se faisaient rares et son boulot de diagnosticien se résumait plus aux Urgences et aux petites consultations. En 41 déjà, avant d'être congédiée, Cuddy plaisantait en disant que les gens n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour se présenter devant le plus brillant médecin du pays. Bref, il s'ennuyait et s'enfuir pour quelques heures de l'hôpital, surtout par ce temps radieux, ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Il aimait observer les personnes se promenant ici et s'amusait toujours à leur inventer une histoire des plus tordues. Cette fille préoccupée était amoureuse, (ou mieux !) encloque d'un allemand et ne savait pas comment le dire à ses parents. Ce vieil homme, assis sur le banc d'en face observait comme lui les allées et venues de la population française, et restait là pour éviter de rester auprès de sa femme qui l'obligeait à réciter dix prières par jour en ces temps troubles. Ce jeune homme qui était adossé à l'arbre essayait de rester décontracté et détendu alors que de grosses gouttes de sueur traduisaient le stresse d'un premier rendez vous avec la fille de ses rêves. Cette dernière allait être très déçue par son hygiène corporelle avec cette vague de chaleur. Faussement bourge, elle le repousserait fermement en essayant de rester distinguée après qu'il lui ait payé un bon repas chaud. Et ainsi de suite…

Wilson arriva silencieusement à ses côtés. Ca faisait longtemps qu'House n'avait plus vu son ami. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans la Résistance, ce dernier était plutôt occupé. Mais House n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Ce pauvre bougre était beaucoup plus ingénieux qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords. Et puis, il courait vite.

House lui jeta un bref regard pour le saluer.  
>Il avait maigrit. Il ne souriait pas.<br>-Je ne serais pas long.  
>Il était debout, lui toujours assis, le regard un peu perdu face à la froideur de son ton.<p>

Une patrouille allemande passa devant eux et un jeune homme chauve et arrogant lui jeta un regard mauvais.  
>Déconcerté, Wilson demanda s'il le connaissait.<br>-Hein ? Ah, lui...Disons qu'il n'aime plus trop se faire soigner chez moi. Mystérieusement, je me trompe toujours de dosage dans ses traitements, il a toujours un bête rhum, et parfois, ca lui fait perdre quelques cheveux...  
>Fier de ce souvenir, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.<br>-House, c'est risqué...  
>-Pff, toi tu vas me parler de risques ?<br>Malgré lui, son ami sourit.

House fut surpris de la satisfaction qu'il eut en voyant le début du rictus. Il avait oublié comme il aimait ça : le faire rire. Wilson avait la qualité de comprendre la plupart de ses jeux de mots et l'intelligence d'en rire. Les longues heures de pauses passées ensemble lors de leurs pauses respectives (qui duraient toujours plus longtemps que prévu) semblaient bien loin.

-Alors, tu devais me dire quelque chose ? Tu recrutes ? Tu sais que je ne ferais rien dans ce sens la et je...  
>-...Ils ont emmené Cuddy.<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Cuddy et les 6 autres.<br>-Mais...comment tu peux le savoir elle n'était pas partie pour l'Angleterre ?  
>-L'opinion publique devait croire ca.<br>-Ou ?  
>-Vers l'Est, probablement.<p>

House se prit la tête entre les mains.  
>Le regret de ne pas l'avoir suivie ce jour la fut plus poignant que jamais.<br>Wilson posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Mais House ne sentit même pas qu'il la serrait doucement en signe de soutien.  
>Lorsqu'il se retourna, quelques minutes plus tard, son ami était déjà parti.<p>

Il dépassa de longtemps son congé matinal, restant planté là, la chaleur de l'été ne réussissant plus à le réchauffer. Sous le choc, il ne réfléchissait pas aux causes ou aux conséquences. Les yeux loin, il se concentrait pour faire taire ce hurlement silencieux dans sa tête. En faite,iIl essayait juste d'assimiler la nouvelle, tandis qu'une jeune fille s'éloignait à grands pas d'un garçon trop transpirant.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Cuddy avait été emmenée. Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle était devenue. House sentait son cœur s'accélérer douloureusement quand il pensait à elle. Oh non, il n'avait aucun espoir. Personne ne revenait.  
>Alors il se contentait de travailler d'arrache pied à l'hôpital, pour ne plus rien penser, et de maudire les Boches.<br>Il aurait préféré ne rien savoir.

Mais sans Cuddy… Déjà il avait sentit la différence de travailler dans un hôpital où elle n'avait plus eut le droit d'exercer, alors maintenant quand il imaginait vivre dans un monde où elle n'existait peut-être plus, quand il imaginait ce qu'elle était devenue… Il secoua la tête. Non. Aussi logique, aussi cartésien qu'il pouvait être il ne pouvait admettre les évidences. Cuddy vivait. Il n'avait jamais autant douté de son existence et pourtant, jamais il n'avait eut autant de force à repousser ce que son cerveau brillant lui dictait.

Il fixa le mur devant lui et essaya d'arrêter de penser à la jeune femme. Il vivait dans une incertitude grandissante. Car après tout, cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait plus vu, ou même entre-aperçu Wilson. Depuis que ce dernier lui avait annoncé la vérité, il s'efforçait et ce malgré ses « occupations » de passer le voir le plus souvent possible. Après l'avoir perdu de vue pendant plusieurs mois et ensuite l'avoir eut sur le dos pendant une semaine pour de nouveau le reperdre de vue… Wilson avait il donc jugé qu'il ne lui fallait qu'une semaine pour récupérer du choc ? Ou était il peut-être parti dans une autre ville pour une plus longue mission ?

En se comparant avec Wilson, il n'avait même pas l'envie de se voir comme un lâche. Il savait depuis le début ce que ce dernier complotait, ce que lui et ses amis faisaient. Il le savait mais savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vie de clandestin. En ces temps troubles House n'avait pas oublié qui il était. Pas un lâche, non. Pas un courageux non plus certainement. Juste un intelligent diagnosticien qui n'aimait pas les nazis et qui leur faisait bien sentir.

Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose mais il se félicitait de garder une certaine lucidité sur ce qu'il était et sur ce qu'il sera.

Il but une longue gorgée de liquide que contenait sa flaque sur son bureau. Il avait besoin de quelque chose qui apaisait sa douleur, quelque chose qui pouvait lui brûler l'intérieur de façon scientifique plutôt que d'une manière que la science n'expliquait pas vraiment.

Il pensait à Wilson. A Cuddy. Au débarquement qui se déroulait quelque part sur les côtes normandes. A ces soldats qui tombaient, aux médecins qui devaient manquer. Aux lèvres de Cuddy. A ses yeux. A ce que pouvait manigancer son ami pour aider l'avancée des Alliés. La nuit dernière, il n'avait pas rêver de Cuddy mais d'un Wilson courant dans les champs, à découvert comme un lapin qu'on pouvait si facilement abattre. Les coups de feu de son cauchemar l'avaient réveillé en sursaut.

* * *

><p>Il pensait à tout ca quand les Allemands arrivèrent. Il n'eut pas peur.<br>Jamais il n'aurait peur d'eux, il ne tomberait pas si bas.  
>-Quoi ? marmonna-t-il, sans les regarder.<br>-Bonjour monsieur House. La Croix Rouge à besoin de vous.  
>L'homme qui parlait n'avait pratiquement plus d'accent. Combien de médailles avait-il du gagner, combien de juifs avait-il traqué pour pouvoir se reposer en France et de ne pas rester sur le front ?<p>

-Quoi ? Répéta t'il en enlevant ses lunettes  
>-Un train de déportés à été pris pour cible par la Royal Air Force...<br>-Et...?  
>-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de médecins dans le coin. Venez avec moi.<br>Le plus lentement possible, il se leva et le suivit.

"Pas beaucoup de médecins"...Ca c'est sur, pensa House, c'était grâce à ca qu'il se noyait dans le travail. Le visage de Cuddy dansa devant ses yeux un moment et il pensa aux déportés. Avait-elle été déportée ou tout de suite fusillée ?  
>Il se promit de faire tous ce qu'il pourrait pour ces pauvres bougres mais une fois arrivée à la gare, la vue des infirmières débordées, le manque cruel des moyens et surtout, les blessures graves et les morts le paralysèrent. L'odeur, cette odeur de chair à l'air faillit le faire tourner de l'œil, et il était toubib !<br>Malgré tout, sa petite mallette bien maigre a la main, il se mit au travail au premier wagon... Voilà mon maigre acte de résistance…se dit il avant de commencer.

Il ne pensait pas, des visages sales, maigres, laids, empli de peur et de solitude passait devant ses yeux, la puanteur des cadavres des excréments et de l'urine était rendue plus forte encore par la chaleur accablante et les blessées mouraient comme des mouches.

Dans un des wagons, une femme tenait un enfant mort dans ses bras. Une de ses compagnes essayait en vain de lui enlever mais rien à faire. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elle ne voyait probablement plus son bébé, était surement déjà avec lui.  
>Jamais il ne cru que son cœur se serrerait pour ca, et pourtant il recula, refusant d'entrer dans ce wagon, une moue de dégout à la figure, dégout de ce qu'il voyait, dégout de ce qu'il ressentait, quand soudain une main l'agrippa.<p>

-House...?  
>La voix était faible, mais toujours la même.<br>Il se retourna, sa maigreur lui avait prit sa beauté, ses joues étaient creuses, il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, son visage était devenu anonyme.  
>Elle était vivante,<em> vivante<em>...!

-Halte !  
>Son cœur se serra<br>-Je ne vous laisserai pas ici.

Rapidement, il prit un tissu rouge de sang d'un mort et le lui enfila.  
>Un soldat lui pointa une mitraillette dans son dos<br>-Vous me demandez mon aide et puis vous me traitez comme ca ?  
>-Il est temps, nous allons repartir<br>-Vous rigolé ? il y a encore beaucoup trop de blesses !  
>-Tous les morts ont été évacués, nous allons repartir ! répéta le soldat<p>

-Bon, écoutez moi, sans désinfections, les blessés, come cette femme par exemple peuvent colporter le typhus. Vous savez ce que c'est n'est ce pas ? Vos wagons privés ne seront pas épargner, les virus sont plus forts que la meilleure des races.  
>Il était allé loin...pensa Cuddy. Malgré elle une lueur d'espoir s'insinua dans son esprit.<br>Le soldat refusa, House poussa quelques cris, suffisamment pour qu'un supérieur arrive

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?  
>House était à cour d'argument.<br>Lorsqu'il vit ce SS à l'air arrogant, il ne reconnu pas tout de suite l'homme, portant l'uniforme, qui se trouvait derrière.  
>Son cœur fit un bond quand il le reconnu...<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :) <em>

_J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez ! _


	4. Chapter 4

C'était le soldat qu'il avait tant aimé emmerder, sa tête d'andouille s'était transformer en tête de mort quand il le reconnu.  
>-Tiens, voilà le plus doué des médecins...<p>

House tenta une sourire, tandis que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux, la grimace qu'il réussi à obtenir laissa échapper un rire sadique à son ex victime qui était en train de devenir son bourreau.  
>Il se répéta qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, techniquement, il n'était ni résistant, ni un pauvre bougre juif, juste un toubib qui n'appréciait pas la collaboration avec les occupants...<p>

Le premier SS demanda en allemand quelque chose à ce dernier qui répondit par un _ja_ sadiquement heureux. Ils parlèrent rapidement, en lui jetant des regards mauvais de temps en temps.

A ce moment, il sentit plus fort que jamais la présence de Cuddy a ses côtés, elle avait comprit toute la conversation des deux hommes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un imperceptible mouvement dans la direction de celui qui avait promit de la sortir de là.

House avait surtout peur qu'ils ne découvrent qui elle était pour lui, il aurait voulu la pousser violement pour qu'elle ne se trahisse pas, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'avec celui de l'officier. Il s'efforçait de garder toute sa fierté dans ses yeux bleus, y glissant même une fausse lueur de malice tout à fait convaincante, maintenir une position de politesse tellement feinte qu'elle en devenait impolie, tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à pleine vitesse.

Comment réussir à la faire sortir de là ? Si jamais il n'y arrivait pas, devait il suivre le train ? Devait-il essayer de prendre contact avec Wilson et ainsi demander un coup de main à la Résistance ? Travailler avec ces gens écœurant de trop plein d'idéaux* qu'étaient ceux de l'armée de l'ombre ? House s'en foutait tant qu'ils lui donneraient la parole de sortir Cuddy de là… Et puis leur héroïsme qu'il trouvait trop poussé avait fait ses preuves jusqu'ici.

Avait-il vraiment une chance de la faire passer pour une mourante ? Ils n'étaient pas si cons que ça tout de même…

Le jeune officier chauve regardait House et son excitement visible donnait au diagnosticien un sentiment d'insécureté grandissante. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans. Lorsqu'il était venu se faire soigner chez lui, le médecin avait pu remarquer qu'il était allé au front et qu'il avait même été décoré pour ça. Aujourd'hui sous ce soleil de plomb, ses décorations semblaient briller plus que jamais et l'éblouissaient presque.

-Montez, murmura calment le SS sous le regard réjouit de son comparse.  
>-Quoi...?<p>

House s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Abasourdis, il perdit son masque d'insolence.

-Vous êtes soupçonné d'être en contact avec la Résistance... lança le chauve.  
>Comme quoi, cet andouille pouvait parfaitement parler français quand il fallait enfoncer un être humain dans la misère. On pouvait sentir sa délectation à la façon dont il prononça cette phrase.<p>

-Je monterais de mon plein gré si vous évacuer les agonisants.  
>-Ce n'est pas fou qui décidez.<p>

House aurait pu rire de son accent revenant au galop lorsqu'il s'énervait, mais il n'avait pas le temps, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il sentait la sueur perler le long de son front.  
>-Nan, mais quand je serais mort de ce putain de typhus, le virus viendra vers vous et le seul médecin compétant sera six pieds sous terre !<p>

Il avait parler vite, essayant d'éviter le ton suppliant qu'il sentait venir, l'urgence le gagnait, après tout, il s'en foutait si il partait là, mais Cuddy, la Cuddy vivante qu'il aimait, il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte ce triste convoi rempli de morts et roulant vers la mort, Cuddy était la vie et par conséquence, elle allait vivre.

-Vous voyez ce bébé ? Il a choppé une balle dans le ventre, une balle aussi grosse que son petit ventre et ses boyaux à l'air sont de un dégoutant à voir et de deux, infestés du microbe, vous êtes déjà en contact la...

Ils reculèrent d'un pas sans même s'en rendre conte, House lui, était monté dans le wagon et poussait déjà les agonisants dehors.

-Vous l'affreux ! Vous puez la mort, vous sortez ! Et vous la vieille ! Prenez votre marmaille avec… Waw, je n'aimerais pas épouser votre petite fille… Quand à son jeune frère, je veux bien mourir s'il arrive à séduire une fille ! De toute façon, ajouta t'il d'un air convaincant, ils ont 0 chance de survie.

La grand-mère jeta un regard désespérée au toubib mais il n'essaya même pas de lui faire comprendre que, bien qu'il disait vrai pour la question beauté, il mentait sur leur état et leur espérance de vie.

Une infirmière arriva, il la connaissait et ils échangèrent un rapide regard, lourd de sens. Aujourd'hui à eux deux, ils sauveraient quelques vies. Elle s'appelait Cameron et elle mettait déjà une Cuddy qui se débattait comme une démente sur une civière. Rapidement, elle lui fit une piqure et House lui sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire. Elle le regarda s'agiter et l'aida au mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Une fois Cuddy mise dans les "pour vous plus d'espoir", House sentit un grand calme l'envahir. Bien que férocement athé, il bénit la jeune Cameron.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les cadavres avaient tous été évacués, ainsi que les blessés les plus graves et quelques autres qui avaient malencontreusement attraper ce fichu typhus.  
>Ce jour là, Grégory House sauva avec l'aide d'une jeune infirmière complice 7personnes complètement saines de l'enfer, dont Lisa Cuddy.<br>Ce jour là, Grégory House partait pour l'inconnu.

Lorsque la porte du wagon se referma sur l'homme qu'elle admirait, un des seuls qui malgré ses méthodes peu orthodoxes qu'elle désapprouvait, arrivait à des résultats, Cameron du se retenir pour ne pas demander de partir avec eux. Sa nature était d'aller vers les plus mal au point et c'était donc naturellement qu'elle voulait se tourner vers ceux qui n'avaient quasi plus d'espoir. Mais beaucoup aurait besoin d'elle, et besoin d'elle ici.

* * *

><p>*<em> J'ai bien sur un immense sentiment de reconnaissance envers tous les résistants. Je tiens à le préciser ! <em>

_C'est juste que je me suis éfforcée à rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages, mais mettre House face à eux est assez difficile et je pense que c'est possible qu'il les considère comme "écoeurant de trop plein d'idéaux"._

_En ésperant lire vos avis dans des petites reviews... :)_

_A très vite !_


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux.  
>Elle vit d'abord un plafond. Elle n'était donc plus dans ce train, avait-elle été malade ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans un lit et plus sur le plancher de bois dur et sale d'un wagon à bestiaux ?<p>

Son cœur s'arrêta. Un visage était apparu devant ses yeux, un visage pale, barbu avec deux yeux bleus... Une douleur suraigüe la fit se redresser, elle cherchait l'air, il l'avait sauvé de ce cauchemar, il l'avait fait, et maintenant, il avait prit sa place...

Cameron, la jeune infirmière, arriva précipitamment, lui prit la main fermement, essayant de calmer ce retour trop brutal à la réalité.  
>Cuddy lui lança un regard interrogatif, encore plein d'espoir, mais elle murmura « non... ».<br>Ainsi, ce médecin qu'elle aimait, ce médecin qui détestait tout contact humain et qui s'était ouvert comme jamais ces dernières années, était partit en sauvant sa vie.  
>Lui, si égoïste, si renfermé, si vicieux, il avait donné ses derniers moments de liberté pour sauver d'autres personnes...<br>Mais ou allait le monde ?  
>Et puis, elle, ou allait-elle maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés ?<p>

Elle pleura de rage et de chagrin, se vidant de dernières forces qu'elle avait encore après ce terrible voyage ou ils étaient revenus de là ou ils étaient partis, pour éviter les alliés et les résistants, après la terrible méprise de ces aviateurs anglais...

Elle resta quelques jours à l'hôpital, sous la protection de Cameron, pensant à House, à Wilson, à M Grant, et à la famille Stone.  
>Qui était encore en vie à l'heure actuelle ?<p>

Une petite fille de six ans se noua d'amitié avec cette drôle de femme qui pleurait souvent, elle aussi avait connu le wagon, pas le même, elle avait été séparé de son père qui depuis le décès de sa femme vivait caché avec sa petite fille. Cameron l'avait presque assommée pour qu'elle paraisse inconsciente, mais la petite fille n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle avait juste eut un peu de mal à quitter le train « où son papa était ».  
>Elle était juive et orpheline et elle s'appelait Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce jour la, le 23 aout 1944, le sixième dans ce wagon pour House, il avait eut un malaise, trop de fatigue, et il s'était écroulé par terre. Ses compagnons, autour de lui, s'étaient levés pour lui laisser de la place et l'avaient même porté jusqu'a la petite lucarne pour qu'il puisse respirer un peu d'air. Car d'autres les avaient rejoins, et il fallait s'allonger a tour de rôle pour se reposer. Dans ce wagon, il avait vu une femme s'arracher les yeux, en déchirant peu à peu sa peau, des larmes plein les paupières, d'autres se mettaient à hurler, à tourner sur eux même et à s'écrouler pour ne plus jamais se relever.<p>

Mais dans ce wagon, il avait rencontré une belle bande d'humain, dont un petit groupe d'adolescents, qui avaient été arrêtés pour leur appartenance à la 35eme brigade de Marcel Langer.  
>Des résistants, des vrais de vrai, et jamais House n'aurait cru voir de si jeunes combattants. L'un d'eux n'avait pas 16 ans, et tous, ils trouvaient la force de rire encore, de raconter leur histoire, d'en inventer d'autres pour passer le temps, de s'occuper de la distribution des rations...<p>

Ce jour là, près d'eux, il avait entendu leur projet de prendre la tangente, ils allaient creuser un trou et se laisser glisser entre les essieux, sans bouger, avec ce risque d'être broyé. Il ne put se retenir de dire ce qu'il pensait, c'est à dire "Creuser dans du bois va vous épuiser plus que vos jeunes cerveaux naifs ne puissent imaginer et vous n'aurez plus assez de forces pour vous soutenir sous ce wagon"

Pourtant, c'est House qui se releva péniblement et qui se laissa tomber à genou. Et il commença à creuser. Les jeunes voulaient l'aider mais il les repoussait, les mains en sang.  
>Enfin, le vent s'engouffra joyeusement sur eux, et il sourit. Il avait dessiné la porte pour ses enfants de la liberté. Cet ultime acte de résistance le mit K.O, mais il était heureux et pouvait arriver là bas sans craindre la mort.<br>Cuddy était sauvée, et ces pauvres bougres allaient tenter leurs chances.

Quatre disparurent sous le plancher, un bout de tissu dans la bouche pour éviter de prendre le risque d'alerter les soldats par un cri. Le train s'arrêta, lorsque le cinquième à bout de force allait se laisser tomber.  
>Les Allemands le tabassèrent jusqu'a ce qu'il s'évanouisse et cinq jours plus tard, le convoi avait atteint Dachau.<p>

* * *

><p>Lisa regardait Rachel. Depuis dis jours qu'elle était là, ne se souciant de rien d'autre si ce n'est son chagrin d'avoir définitivement perdu House, elle regardait Rachel.<br>La petite fille était toute aussi malade qu'elle, c'est-à-dire, en très bonne santé si on omettait le fait qu'elle aussi, avait perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait dans ce wagon. Son père.

Cuddy se disait vraiment chanceuse. En ces temps qui court, elle avait eut plus de répits qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer. Elle se doutait bien que Cameron, cette jeune infirmière, faisait le tout pour le tout pour sa sécurité. Elle se demandait combien de dossiers elle avait falsifié ainsi, prétextant que des gens en bonne santé étaient mourants.

Elle soupira tandis que Rachel montait sur son lit. La petite fille avait réussi l'exploit de la faire sourire. Et elle lui racontait bien des choses à cet enfant...S'attachant de plus en plus à elle, elle sentit qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

* * *

><p><em>De nouveau, un chapitre un peu court, je sais, mais bon ^^ <em>

_J'ai hate de lire vos réactions! =... Laissez des reviews ! :) _


	6. Chapter 6

House n'avait plus de force.  
>Ca faisait 4 jours que les nazis avaient fuit le camp.<br>Ca faisait 4 jours que les prisonniers n'avaient pas eut le ragout dégoutant qui les nourrissaient à peine.  
>Et ca faisait 4 jours que House avait découvert que Wilson se trouvait ici aussi.<p>

Atteint de typhus, il était de plus en plus faible, et House ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est resté à ses côtés...  
>Les deux amis trouvaient le temps long, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, n'ayant pas suffisamment de force.<br>House vérifiait qu'il respirait, et ce n'était pas trop dur à faire vu que la respiration de Wilson était difficile.

Le baraquement dans lequel il se trouvait était presque vide. Les allemands avaient prit avec eux le plus de prisonniers possible, ne laissant derrière eux que les mourants.  
>House avait profité de la pagaille pour essayer de sauver sa peau, et il avait simulé avoir ce satané typhus...On l'avait placé en quarantaine et il avait retrouvé Wilson.<br>Il pensait à cette ironie ! Ce qui l'avait sauvé (et encore, en faite il était loin de l'être en ce moment) était en train de tuer son meilleur ami.

Il lui jeta un regard. Son front était dégoulinant, ses doigts crispés comme sa bouche. Il s'approcha et lui mit un bout de tissu sur son front brulant, essayant d'éponger sa sueur. Il tremblait.  
>La fin était proche et House serra les dents.<br>Wilson...qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver la ? Aucun dieu ne l'avait protégé pour ces faits de résistance ! Personne ne l'avait aidé ! Même pas lui...

-House...murmura t'il d'une voix sifflante  
>Ce dernier s'approcha difficilement. Non, son ami n'allait pas mourir.<br>-C'est la fin...dit il.  
>-Non. Affirma House avec autant de force qu'il put.<br>Wilson grimaça un sourire et ouvrit les yeux.

Des pas approchaient.  
>Des pas vifs, pas des prisonniers donc. Il pouvait encore reconnaître la différence entre des pas de soldats et ceux si discrets des survivants. Et la langue qu'ils parlaient n'était certainement pas l'allemand. Les voix chuchotaient avec respect.<br>Russes ? Américains ?  
>La guerre était elle finie ?<p>

La porte du baraquement s'ouvrit et la lumière violente du jour fit mal aux yeux du médecin. Il distingua à peine la silhouette de l'homme qui se tenait là en uniforme.  
>A ce moment là, il sentit un petit soubresaut et il tourna la tête. Wilson n'avait pas eut la force de voir ses sauveurs et était parti, les yeux, à présents vides, fixés sur son ami. La main tremblante, il ferma doucement ses paupières tandis que les nouveaux arrivants s'approchaient.<p>

House sentit ses dernières et maigres forces le quitter. Il aurait vomi si il avait eut quelque chose dans le ventre, alors il se contenta de lancer un pale sourire aux soldats et de fermer les yeux. Il se sentit soulevé, et posé sur une civière. Il sera le premier à entrer dans le centre sanitaire organisé par les Américains.  
>Il n'eut plus la force de rouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'on emmenait déjà le corps sans vie de Wilson.<p>

Mais il ne pu quitter cet enfer tout de suite. D'abord parce qu'il en était physiquement incapable. Il fallait réapprendre à manger, car beaucoup autour de lui souffrait de s'être jeter sur la nourriture trop vite. Ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas de moyen de rejoindre Paris, et de Paris, Toulouse. Et enfin, parce qu'il ne savait pas ou Elle était...

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, avec moi, vous êtes abonnés aux chapitres TRES court et, vous êtes servis avec celui là ! ;)<em>

_Je me rattraperais pour le prochain promis, il sera trèèèèèès long (ou du moins, plus que celui ci ce qui n'est pas difficile à faire) . Pour le moment qu'en pensez vous ? Dites moi si vous êtes décus ou pas, je veux vos avis ! Ils pourront peut-être réussir à me faire modifier le fin prévue que j'ai en tête... ^^ _


	7. Chapter 7

_Eté 2009_

Rachel se frotta le front, fatiguée. Son petit fils était pendu à ses lèvres, mais son fils et sa belle fille également. Ces deux derniers avaient déjà entendu son histoire bien sûr, mais jamais aussi détaillée.

-Mais Mamy, comment il a été arrêté James?

-C'est une bonne question ! dit-elle en souriant à son fils qui lui servait un verre d'eau.

Elle but une longue gorgée pour se rafraichir avant de répondre.

-Quelqu'un l'a dénoncé.

-On sait qui c'était ? demanda avidement sa belle fille.

-Oui. Grâce à mon père et un officier australien. Mais je vous raconterais ça en temps et en heure.

-Mais mamy quand tu dis ton père, en réalité, ce n'était pas du tout ton père ?

-C'est exacte. Je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de mon papa biologique. Mais jamais je ne l'ai oublié. Ton père porte son prénom : David.

Elle se tu et eut un frisson. A cinq ans on ne se rappelle pas de grand-chose. Sauf si on vit un évènement tragique et ce train cet été là en faisait partie.

-Je n'ai jamais su comment il était mort, ni quand.

David serra l'épaule de sa mère.

-Alors ou en étais je… ? Ah oui ! La libération du camp… Mon père, enfin, House, a été personnellement pris en charge par un soldat américain…

_1944_

Le jeune soldat prit le temps de s'arrêter avant de rentrer dans l'hôpital du camp. Médecin avant d'être mobilisé, il avait été désigné toubib en chef pour gérer les épidémies et les survivants. Il était heureux de ne pas savoir parler français car il ne savait pas quoi leur dire.

De toute façon se dit il en entrant, eux gardaient généralement le silence. Ils le fixaient ni avec surprise, ni avec mépris (après tout, il était noir), mais avec des yeux vides. Tous à l'exception d'un, qui semblait réfléchir en le regardant. C'était le plus intriguant de tous. Si Foreman aurait voulu connaitre une histoire, c'était bien celle de cet homme là.

Souffrant de graves troubles de sous alimentation comme tous, Foreman avait également du l'opérer à la jambe en retirant complètement un muscle mort. Le patient l'avait lui-même tripoté avant, enlevant surement une balle, ou un débris de fer, en tout cas, le manque de soin avait été fatal au muscle.

Il passa devant les rangées de lits pour demander à l'infirmière de la Croix Rouge ce qui s'était passé la nuit. Chose qui était bougrement compliqué vu que la vieille infirmière et lui ne pouvaient communiquer que par gestes.

Il se dit que cette fois ci ca n'allait pas être de la tarte vu qu'elle s'avança elle-même vers lui, commençant déjà son ballet de grands mouvements.

Un homme lança quelque chose en français à cette dernière qui paru courroucée. Foreman se tourna vers la voix, et il s'aperçu que c'était le pensif qui venait de parler.

-Elle veut vous dire que deux sont morts cette nuit, et qu'aujourd'hui commençait le transfert vers des hôpitaux de la région.

Etonné il ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Vous…vous parlez anglais ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-J'aimais beaucoup vos spectacles de mimes le matin.

-Et pourquoi vous vous manifestez que maintenant ?

-Comment est ce que vous alliez comprendre le mot « transfert » ?

-Très juste.

Eric s'installa sur le bord du lit et inspecta rapidement son état général.

-Ne croyez pas que parce que je suis le seul à parler anglais qu'on va faire copain copain tous les deux ! A part si vous avez le grade assez haut pour me faire sortir d'ici avec un tiquet pour mon chez moi en poche.

Foreman sourit, surpris de son franc parlé.

-J'ai le grade assez haut.

-Vraiment ? lui lança-t-il, avec un mépris ironique.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici ? demanda le jeune homme, ne sachant pas trop s'il appréciait ou pas le bonhomme, ayant relevé la touche de racisme dans sa dernière réplique.

-Trop longtemps.

Foreman se leva et promit de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire.

* * *

><p>20h, le service de Foreman était terminé. Il sortit dehors et s'alluma une cigarette.<p>

-Je savais que vous bluffiez.

Il sursauta si violement qu'il cru sentir une minuscule crise cardiaque.

-Un noir ne pouvait pas avoir de grade assez haut pour décider de qui part ou qui reste.

Prenant la mouche, il se retourna vers le « penseur ». Il était prêt à se lancer dans une tirade jalonnée d'insultes envers lui mais il se retint à temps.

Assis sur les marches du baraquement, il semblait tout simplement misérable.

Comme si ce dernier avait compris ce qu'il pensait, il lui lança

-Pas de pitié pour les prisonniers. Vous savez on a vécu suffisamment sous ce régime là pour en être habitué.

Foreman s'assit à ses côtés et lui proposa une cigarette qu'il accepta en silence.

-Comment avez-vous appris à parler si bien anglais ?

-J'ai fais la moitié de mes études de médecine dans le New-Jersey.

-Vous êtes médecin ?

-Non, je me suis juste tapé les années d'étude.

Il tira une grande bouffée et la recracha doucement, son esprit soudain très loin. Foreman se demanda si c'était l'épreuve du camp qu'il l'avait rendu si cynique, comme une sorte de mécanique de défense, ou s'il avait toujours été ainsi.

* * *

><p>Lisa Cuddy se leva de bonne heure ce matin. La guerre était finie depuis quelques jours déjà, mais un profond sentiment de tristesse restait ancrée en elle. Depuis ce jour où House lui avait sauvé la vie, elle était restée auprès de la jeune infirmière, Cameron.<p>

Cette dernière qui ne pouvait décidément pas la garder si longtemps sans aucune raisons valables à l'hôpital, l'avait accueillit dans son petit appartement, elle et Rachel. Ainsi, Cuddy avait passé deux des années de guerre sur le dos des autres. Elle n'avait fait que se cacher tandis que son peuple se faisait martyrisé un peu partout.

Elle se sentait de trop. Pourquoi eux et pas pas elle ? Pourquoi Grégory House et pas elle ?

Sans la petite, elle serait devenue complètement cinglée à se morfondre. Ces derniers jours, elle et Rachel étaient ressortie dans la liesse folle du bonheur de la victoire. Cuddy aurait voulu rester à l'intérieur, ne voir personne, mais elle savait que c'était un moment historique que la petite ne devait pas rater. Un premier nouveau bon souvenir, un premier avec elle.

Car oui, Cuddy avait irrévocablement pris la décision de la garder, si personne ne la réclamait.

* * *

><p>En quittant la veille l'hôpital du camp, Foreman s'était résolu à aider Grégory House à rentrer chez lui. Peut-être parce qu'il parlait presque parfaitement anglais ou bien parce qu'il avait été médecin ( cette pensée le dégouta de lui-même. Il avait pensé <em>Avait été <em>et non _était_ médecin, comme si sa vie était finie après son passage dans un camp concentration), mais il venait désormais à penser qu'il était de son devoir de l'aider.

Médicalement parlant, seul sa jambe posait encore problème. Il continuait à marcher avec une canne, mais se plaignait aussi de douleurs récurrentes. Il avait réappris à manger (bien que toutefois encore fort maigre) et n'avait aucune infections.

Il valida son dossier et s'occupa personnellement de son trajet retour, organisant toutes les correspondances de trains et payant la différence de 2ème (qu'on octroyait habituellement aux ex prisonniers) à la 1ère classe avec son propre argent.

Ce matin, il lui annonça la nouvelle et pour la première fois il vit se dessiner sur ses lèvres un vrai sourire.

* * *

><p><em>NB : Je ne sais absolument pas si les personnes noires avaient droit aux hautes études en 1940. Vu que pour moi c'est un droit naturel et que c'est moi qui écris, on dira que oui.<em>

_Autre chose aussi, j'avais tout une idée de mise en scène pour expliquer la jambe de notre médecin préféré, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'intercaler ici. Peut-être un flash-back? A vous de me dire si vous voulez savoir :) _


	8. Chapter 8

La salle était bondée. C'était une pièce de haut plafond reconvertis en galerie d'art depuis peu, mais qui servait depuis quelques jours au retour des déportés. C'était l'endroit où les proches se rendaient pour demander des nouvelles, placardés des photos au mur et sauter sur un survivant pour lui demander si il n'avait pas connu un tel ou un tel. C'était aussi l'endroit ou des images de personnes identifiées étaient arrachées d'un panneau par une mère/père, fils/fille, époux/épouse, ami en larmes.

Lisa Cuddy était présente. Comme chaque jour où elle venait là, accompagnée de Rachel qui ne la quittait plus, elle cherchait des informations sur son papa et sur House. Et comme toujours, personne ne pouvait lui répondre, tant de gens avaient littéralement disparus, réduis en cendre ou enterré dans une sinistre fosse, qu'il était très difficile de confirmer un décès.

Ayant l'air toujours aussi perdu que le premier jour, elle s'avançait dans la foule, la main dans celle de Rachel, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait lorsqu'elle sera sur du destin d'House, ni comment la petite réagirait face à la confirmation du sort de son papa.

Promenant son regard le long des nombreuses photos de corps identifiés, son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Un visage jaune, maigre, les yeux fermés retenu son attention. Ce visage était celui de James. Elle s'approcha au plus près de l'image et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle était sur de l'avoir reconnu qu'elle aperçu que son nom et son âge, James Wilson, 36 ans, était écrit en dessous et confirmait la terrible nouvelle.

De grosses larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, et elle se sentit suffoquée. Rachel lui serra la main et, du haut de ses 6 ans, se saisit de la photo pour la décoller doucement du mur.

-C'est House ?

Cuddy lui avait parlé d'House, mais jamais elle n'avait mentionné Wilson et elle se sentit plus coupable que jamais. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que James avait lui aussi été déporté, mais son malaise grandissait de seconde en seconde car jamais elle ne s'était demandé où diable son ami se trouvait après la Libération. Elle n'avait même jamais essayé de retrouver celui qui l'avait caché pendant tout ce temps.

Le fait qu'House ne revenait pas lui avait complètement fait sortir de la tête qu'elle connaissait d'autres personnes.

Elle se laissa doucement tomber sur le sol, sentant qu'elle devait s'assoir au plus vite. Rachel s'assis à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Regardant la photo par-dessus les épaules de la petite, elle eut la conviction qu'House n'avait pas survécu.

-Non…fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à prononcer.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivant, Cuddy refusa de retourner là bas.<p>

Elle raconta à Rachel tout ce qu'elle savait sur James Wilson en lui martelant le crâne que cet homme était un des hommes les plus courageux qu'elle ait connu.

Ayant encaissé le choc subit par la découverte de la mort de Wilson, elle essayait de penser à son avenir.

Elle ne pouvait pas indéfiniment rester auprès de Cameron qui avait beaucoup de boulot et qui avait commencé à fréquenter un jeune soldat australien dénommé Robert. Mais où aller ? L'état avait il prévu un fond pour les personnes comme elle, qui se retrouvait sans logis ?

Et puis, elle avait peur que quelqu'un vienne lui réclamer Rachel. Elle et Cameron l'avait longuement questionné sur les éventuels membres de sa famille et la petite fille ne se souvenait d'aucun oncle ou tante. Tout de même Lisa se sentait oppressé par cette sensation qu'elle n'était pas sa fille et que quelqu'un allait venir lui enlever. Ce sentiment ne faisait que renforcer sa conscience d'être quelqu'un de profondément égoïste. Elle avait oublié Wilson comme elle essayait d'oublier le bonheur de parent(s) de Rachel lorsque ces derniers découvriraient que la petite vivait.

* * *

><p>House descendit péniblement du train, n'étant toujours pas trop habitué à manipuler sa canne. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air mais en frôlant le sol de la gare, il n'eut toujours pas l'impression qu'il était chez lui.<p>

Sa petite valise sous le bras, il jeta un regard à un autre déporté qu'il avait rencontré dans le train. Tous deux voulaient revoir une femme. L'un l'avait pudiquement laissé entendre, tandis que le deuxième avait tenté de continuer la conversation en donnant de nombreux détails de sa relation avec sa femme.

Taub se tourna vers House et lui serra la main. House ne lui dit rien lorsque ce dernier s'élança d'un pas sur vers une certaine destination.

House lui, restait sur le quai, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Puis l'idée lui vint de retourner sur son ancien lieu de travail.

Quittant la gare bondée, il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'hôpital. Sous une veste de cuire que Foreman lui avait donné, il portait toujours son uniforme rayé, ce qui attirait beaucoup de regards.

Il n'aimait pas du tout être au centre de l'attention, mais c'est ce qui permit au jeune lieutenant Chase de tourner la tête vers la bête curieuse qu'il était.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

House se tourna vers le soldat. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds.

-Non.

Ne perdant pas son entrain, Chase l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

-Est-ce que vous chercher quelqu'un ?

House soupira. Oui, il recherchait quelqu'un, mais demander de l'aide à une autre personne le répugnait. D'un autre côté, comment retrouver rapidement une personne dont on ne savait rien si ce n'est son nom et son ancienne profession dans une grande ville ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas où elle est, ni où elle habite aujourd'hui.

Chase sourit, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux en l'air. House l'examina un peu mieux et remarqua qu'il était d'Australie. Il se demanda d'où il connaissait ces quelques mots de français.

-Venez avec moi, il y à un centre de personnes disparues à quelques rues d'ici. Vous pouvez toujours commencer par laisser votre nom sur une liste.

Docilement, House suivit le jeune officier qui le conduisit vers la galerie d'art de la ville. La salle était pleine à craquer, mais Chase se fraya facilement un passage au milieu de ces gens perdus.

House ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, scrutant les visages avec le plus grand soin. Mais pas de Cuddy.

Il laissa son nom dans un grand registre, et reparti, se sentant vidé d'énergie. Il s'était réjoui, un peu trop vite, d'avoir réussi à fausser la compagnie du soldat australien, mais celui-ci le rattrapa bien vite.

-Vous avez un endroit où dormir ?

House le regarda. Il comprit que son idée de retourner à son appartement était débile et que quelqu'un d'autre avait surement pris sa place.

-Euh…Non.

-Ecoutez, en tant qu'officier, on m'a attribué un appartement vide, mais je n'y suis que pour dormir.

-Vous voulez m'héberger ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes gay ?

-Non. Je crois même que j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie ici.

-Alors ca me va.

Très fière de lui, Chase l'emmena « chez lui ». Puis, il se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa jeune et jolie infirmière.

-Ca vous dit de venir manger chez mon amie ?

Le regard de ce dernier lui fit comprendre que c'était la chose qui lui disait le moins du monde, et il se rendit ce soir là seul chez Cameron.

Pendant le repas, Cuddy entendit pour la première fois des nouvelles de Grégory House, sans avoir la moindre idée que "le prisonnier boiteux qui semblait seul au monde" était celui qui hantait ces nuits depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je pense qu'il n'y aura plus qu'un ou deux chapitres. <em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, quelle soit positive ou négative, elles me donnent parfois quelques idées supplémentaires pour cette fiction ! _

_En tout cas, merci à ceux qui m'ont déjà laisser quelques petits mots ici, ca fait toujours plaisir ! :) _

_En espérant que la fiction ne vous décois pas,_

_A très vite ! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

La soirée où Chase s'était rendu chez Cameron, House avait arpenté les rues au hasard, malgré sa jambe qui le faisait soufrir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passants si ce n'est un ou deux petits groupes de personnes planant toujours sur l'euphorie que tout soit enfin fini.

House ne ressentait aucune joie par rapport à cette victoire. D'abord parce que cette guerre lui avait injustement prit Wilson. La mort de son ami lui avait laissé un trou acide dans l'estomac. Comment pourrait-il se réjouir de chose si futile que la victoire si Jimminy Criquet n'était pas là avec lui pour la célébrer ? Dans les délires des derniers jours, même si son œil de médecin avait tout de suite su que James était foutu, il avait imaginé que ce serait ensemble qu'ils seraient revenus et qu'ils auraient rejoins leur femmes de leur vie. Ensuite parce qu'il se sentait toujours en chute libre, dû au faite qu'il n'avait toujours pas revu celle qui justement faisait battre bien malgré lui son cœur. Cuddy. Des idées folles lui venaient à l'esprit. Après tout, la guerre n'était pas encore finie lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait du se cacher et alors peut-être qu'on l'avait repris ? Qui sait vraiment ? Il y avait tant de collabos (où sont ils passé maintenant ?), tant de nazis dans cette ville qu'on aurait facilement pu la dénoncer. Ou pire encore, elle avait peut-être rencontré un foutu libérateur séduisant, le prenant pour mort et l'oubliant bien vite…

Ruminant ses pensées dans les rues éclairées par les vitrines des cafés, son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il vit le visage d'un homme apparaitre dans la lumière d'un réverbère. Pendant un millième de secondes, il avait cru revoir Hans. Et il avait honte de la frayeur qu'il avait ressenti face à cette terrible vision.

N'ayant même pas un semblant de courage, il rebroussa le plus rapidement possible son chemin. Il ne ralentit l'allure que lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte de l'appartement de Chase derrière lui. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré, surement trop occupé à faire des mamoures à son infirmière.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, le cœur encore battant, le corps toujours un peu tremblant. Ce sentiment le dégoutait de lui-même. Lentement, House réussi à se reprendre, honteux, confus. Cette nuit la il su que Hans hantera à jamais ces nuits. Il su aussi qu'il règlerait lui-même cette fièvre et qu'il n'en parlerait jamais à personne.

Il ne réussit pas à se rendormir, repassant dans sa tête certaines scènes du camp. Il y était resté longtemps mais une en particulière dansait dans son esprit, qui ne lui revenait que par bribes et par sons. Des détonations, des cris. Ce qui dominait son souvenir, c'était surtout ce sentiment de frayeur profonde.

Flash-back

L'appel du matin avait été plus court que les autres. Deux prisonniers avaient réussi à s'échapper dans la nuit, et les SS étaient furieux. House sentait le danger planer au dessus de leur tête. Il croisa le regard d'un des gardiens et il su qu'il sera choisi parmi ceux qui seront tués en représailles. Il a vu dans ses yeux blancs qu'il voulait sa mort. Le ciel était dégagé ce matin là mais il faisait froid pour la mince chemise rayée qui lui servait d'uniforme et qu'on lui avait jeté sur ses épaules le jour de son arrivée ici. L'officier choisit immédiatement 15 prisonniers et House en faisait partie.

Avec les autres, il s'aligna sous les cris et les coups. Il pensait à Cuddy.

House ne se rappelle pas vraiment ce qui se passa à partir de ce moment là. Il se souvient des coups de feu qui se rapprochaient de lui, de plus en plus puissants, il se souvient d'une injure de haine et d'énervement face au compagnon qui était à sa gauche. Il l'avait entendu glisser à ses côtés dans une longue plainte, mais bientôt il s'était tu sans qu'House n'entende une seule détonation. Puis il avait reçu un coup dans le dos qu'il avait mit presque immédiatement à terre, le souffle coupé. Quelqu'un avait crié « nein ! », il avait fermé les yeux et une douleur suraigüe lui avait transpercé la jambe après un bruyant coup de feu. On l'avait par la suite trainé jusqu'au baraquement, recevant au passage quelques coups des kapos.

Dans la nuit, un prisonnier lui expliqua que, à court de munitions, l'officier avait tué l'homme à sa gauche à coup de bâton, et que, épuiser, il avait fait signe à un soldat de s'approcher. Ce dernier visant sa tête, l'officier vociféra un « NEIN ! » et dévia sa main vers la jambe d'House.

Les questions du pourquoi il avait eut la vie sauve ce jour là, et pas ces 14 autres prisonniers, demeuraient presque aussi terrifiante que la scène en elle-même. Son esprit cartésien n'arrivait pas à trouver des réponses. Et surtout à partir de ce jour là, House fut persuadé que l'officier aux yeux blancs allait revenir pour finir sa sale besogne.

Heureusement pour lui, la fuite des bourreaux provoqués par l'avncée rapide des Alliés avaient rapidement suivit.

Retour aux semaines suivant la Libération

Chase fut surpris lorsqu'il trouva House toujours assis là lorsqu'il rentra, mais il ne dit rien et alla s'assoir à côté de lui. On pouvait voir qu'il avait vécu des choses qui le marqueraient à jamais et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Alors, dans son français timide de débutant, il commença à raconter sa soirée.

Le visage de l'ex déporté ne montrait aucune expression, jusqu'au moment où il prononça le nom de Cameron. Aussitôt, l'intérêt d'House s'éveilla et Chase fut le premier étonné de ce retour à la vie. Il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il comprit qu'House voulait se rendre chez Cameron dès ce soir.

Il se levait d'ailleurs déjà, s'appuyant sur sa canne d'infirme.

-Cameron ! Cameron connait la personne que je cherche !

A présent gagné par son excitation, Chase se releva, oubliant la fatigue de fin de journée et il suivit House, prenant le relai du guide dès qu'ils furent en pleine rue.

Dans cette course folle, House se surpris à penser plus à Wilson qu'à Cuddy. Il sentait la présence de James dans son dos, et il lui jura qu'il retrouverait celui qui l'avait dénoncé. Il lui jura qu'il lui fera la peau, même s'il savait que sa mince conscience qui était en réalité un mini Wilson serait furieux de cette idée d'œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble au coin d'un rue, et Chase réveilla la concierge à grand coups sur la porte d'entrée et usant de son autorité de libérateur et d'occupant, réussi à les faire entrer.

Plus épuiser qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, House monta péniblement les escaliers qui menaient à celle qui savait peut-être où était Cuddy. Le cœur battant, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter d'espérer que la femme pensionnaire accompagnée d'une fillette était une Cuddy en manque d'affection.

La porte s'ouvrit après plusieurs minutes qui paru à l'un comme à l'autre une éternité. Cameron ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'elle finit par le reconnaitre. Blafard et beaucoup plus maigre, cette ombre avait de la vie dans ses yeux bleus. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qui l'amenait là, même si elle n'avait jusque là jamais pensé au couple que pouvait former sa pensionnaire et l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Cameron le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura « oui » dans son oreille, avant même qu'il ne prononce son nom. Derrière lui, elle entrevit Robert qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le temps des explications viendraient plus tard, pensa la jeune infirmière, l'urgence du moment était de réveiller Lisa pour qu'enfin, elle comme lui, puissent respirer.

Mais Cuddy était déjà réveiller (ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le vacarme qu'avait fait Chase pour ouvrir les portes sur son passage) et se tenait debout en robe de chambre dans le salon.

Elle regardait le petit groupe avec un regard loin, vitreux.

House s'avança doucement vers elle. Il voyait que son regard vide avait fait place à de vives observations. Il fut heureux de constater que le camp ne lui avait pas prit la qualité de voir le cerveau de Cuddy fonctionner à travers son regard. Il pouvait presque lire ces « est ce vraiment lui ? Est-ce réel ? »

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Alors elle réagit enfin en levant lentement son bras pour toucher le visage râpeux du diagnosticien. Au contact, il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il les rouvrit juste à temps pour la voir se ruer dans ses bras. Il la sentit pleurer sur son épaule et quelques larmes glissèrent le long de sa joue. Il su qu'il devait lui dire « je t'aime », mais il ne pu que prononcer d'une voix étrangler que Wilson était mort.

-Je sais…sanglota t'elle.

Elle s'écarta de lui et il l'embrassa doucement. Ce baiser mouillé de larmes, finit par une longue étreinte, qu'aucun ne voulait briser, de peur que ca ne soit alors plus réel. Chacun s'accrochait à l'autre comme au s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

House ressentait un tourbillon confus d'émotions, joie, tristesse, douleur, deuil, peur, mais surtout, dominant les autres, il avait le sentiment qu'il était enfin rentré chez lui.

* * *

><p><em>Non ce n'est pas la fin ! :) Je vous ai promis (ou pas, je ne sais plus en faite^^) la traque de celui qui a dénoncé Wilson, alors vous l'aurez. J'avais beaucoup de pression en écrivant ce chapitre, car je sais que beaucoup attendaient ces retrouvailles avec impatience. J'espère donc ne pas vous avoir décu. <em>

_Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier (suivit éventuellement d'un petit épilogue s'il n'est pas intercalé dans le chapitre). _

_Vous le savez à présent, j'aime les reviews (qui n'aime pas ça ?^^) alors n'hésitez pas ! :) _


	10. Chapter 10

Les jours qui suivirent fut une période trouble pour House et Cuddy. Heureux de s'être retrouvé, ils ne savaient pourtant pas trop quoi dire à l'autre. House ne voulait pas s'épancher sur ce qu'il avait vécu à Dachau, malgré les cauchemars qui le réveillaient lui et elle en sursaut, et Cuddy n'osait pas lui demander les détails. Ils dormaient côte à côte mais sans plus. Pour l'instant, sentir le cœur de l'autre battre leur suffisait. House la désirait, mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Wilson était mort et le salaud qui l'avait dénoncé courait toujours. Häns hantait encore ses nuits. Enfin tous deux n'avaient pas encore complètement récupéré des épreuves qu'ils avaient enduré. Et puis, ils n'étaient jamais seuls.

Le diagnosticien ne semblait pas remarquer la petite Rachel. La fillette avait beau aller vers lui, il semblait la considérer comme non digne d'intérêt. Cuddy mettait ça sur le compte des traumatismes du camp.

Tout changea le jour où House décida de vraiment commencer sa traque envers le salaud de dénonciateur. Il envisageait de le faire depuis que Wilson lui avait brièvement raconté son arrestation au camp et qu'il en avait déduit qu'il avait été lâchement dénoncé. Mais toujours dans une sorte d'état de transe, il s'était contenté de reprendre des forces en sachant Lisa auprès de lui. A tout moment, il pouvait la toucher, croiser son regard et la voir esquisser un petit sourire. Pour lui, là était la véritable victoire.

Le déclic se fit lorsque Rachel lui demanda si lui aussi, il trouvait que James était un homme très courageux. House avait alors regardé la petite, bizarrement attendrit par son obstination à venir vers lui pour lui parler, lui qui ne demandait qu'un peu de répits pour qu'il puisse calmement remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Oui.

-Oh ! Je suis contente que tu me voies maintenant !

Rachel lui avait alors fait un grand sourire et était repartie en sautillant légèrement.

Flash-back 

La respiration saccadée par sa fausse simulation d'infection de typhus, mais aussi par le stress qu'avait engendré sa mise en quarantaine ainsi qu'une véritable douleur venant de sa jambe, House avait finalement réussi à se faire passer pour gravement malade.

En dehors du baraquement, il y avait du grabuge. Les SS crachaient leurs ordres, on sentait la panique montée peu à peu dans leur voix. House ne pouvait réellement se réjouir de cette peur fébrile ayant prit les bourreaux. En effet, les coups de feu étaient plus nombreux encore que d'habitude et Häns énervé n'était jamais un bon signe.

Recroquevillé sur sa banquette de bois, partagée avec un homme tremblant comme une feuille, House tira le mince drap leur servant de couverture par-dessus sa tête, au grand dam du deuxième occupant, qui n'eut pourtant pas la force de réagir.

Ainsi « protégé », les bruits de l'extérieur semblaient plus loin, moins sonores. C'est cela qui permit de le calmer, et il s'endormit malgré lui, épuiser des derniers évènements qu'il avait vécu. En effet, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis presque 3 nuits, depuis sa terrible confrontation avec Häns.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée sur un camp complètement silencieux. Il bougea sa jambe douloureuse et étouffa un grognement.

-Tu pourrais au moins partager House.

A l'appel de son nom, il sursauta si violement qu'il manqua de tomber du « lit ». Il n'arriva pas encore à bien distinguer la personne, mais il aurait pu reconnaitre la voix entre mille.

-Wilson ?

Peu à peu, les contours du visage de la personne qui occupait la banquette avec lui confirmèrent que Jimmy était bien en face de lui.

-Ils ont foutu le camp, murmura faiblement son ami.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-…ai été arrêté, répliqua t'il simplement.

-Tu es malade.

-Oui.

House accusa le coup. Il analysa rapidement les symptômes qu'il avait pu entre apercevoir. Wilson avait de toute évidence beaucoup de fièvre, accompagné de violents frissons. Un écoulement rouge nasale. Une odeur nauséabonde qui indiquait qu'il avait déjà du vomir. Wilson avait bien le typhus. Le diagnostique était des plus simples, surtout que James n'arrivait pas à simuler aussi bien que lui, et que bon, ils se trouvaient quand même tout les deux là où on avait isolé ceux qui souffraient de cette infection.

-T'es arrivé quand ?

-Sept ans. Ou 6 ans je ne sais plus.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis arrivé avec… la délégation royale d'Angleterre.

Délire. La phase de rémission avait déjà été remplacée par la phase d'intoxication. House refusa d'écouter son esprit qu'il mit en veille les quatre jours suivants.

Dans les périodes lucides de son ami, House le questionnait sur son arrestation. Il su lui tirer quatre phrases plausibles.

-Les miliciens sont venus me chercher chez moi, tôt le matin.

-J'étais en mission la veille.

-Ils ont félicité le marchand d'en face.

-Ils n'ont jamais su que j'étais juif.

Fin flash-back

Le matin suivant, House décida donc de partir faire justice. Il avait expliqué ses plans dans la nuit à celle qui partageait son lit.

-Et après, on cherchera une maison… pour trois puisque pour t'avoir, faut prendre la môme en plus.

Cuddy lui sourit et ils firent doucement l'amour, pour la première fois.

C'est donc avec ses batteries les plus rechargées possibles pour un si court laps de temps de repos physique qu'il partit avec Chase vers l'ancien appartement de Wilson.

Sans surprise, ils découvrirent que le magasin d'en face était vide.

-Allons au QG Américain. Peut-être savent-ils quelque chose, proposa Chase.

Durant le trajet, un sentiment d'urgence brulait House de telle façon qu'il forçait un peu trop sur sa jambe affaiblie. A la vue de la boutique désertée, il avait compris que ça aurait du être la 1ère chose à faire : rendre visite à ce connard de marchand.

Au moins, les voisins avaient été unanimes. Ce gars là traitait avec l'occupant depuis le début, allant jusqu'à les inviter chez lui. Il était introuvable depuis pas mal de temps. Cet homme s'appelait Michael Tritter.

* * *

><p>House n'écouta qu'une d'une oreille discrète la conversation entre Chase et haut-gradé depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chose sur Tritter. En gros ses antécédents de collabo étaient connu, mais pas sa position géographique. Il serait parti sans aucune forme de politesse, car plus rien ne le retenait ici, si un couple et un jeune gamin n'avait pas attiré son attention, au bureau d'à côté.<p>

L'homme parlait suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse entendre, malgré le terrible accent que ce dernier avait en anglais.

-On la hébergé depuis 43. Il a vu ses parents se faire descendre sous ses yeux. Nous voudrions l'adopter.

L'homme regarda l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui se disait. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Et vous êtes monsieur… ?

-Kutner.

House fixait le gosse. Il pensait à Cuddy et Rachel. Il se dit qu'il lui demanderait de faire la demande d'adoption en tant que célibataire.

* * *

><p>Michael Tritter. Ce nom tournait en boucle dans la tête d'House. Avec Chase, ils avaient réuni un nombre suffisant de témoignages pour leur faire croire qu'il s'était enfuit à Liège, en Belgique. House avait obligé Chase de ne pas communiquer les infos à ses supérieurs. C'était lui qui devait le coincer. Lui et personne d'autre.<p>

House avait daigné à ce que Chase l'accompagne juste parce que son statut de libérateur ouvrirait des portes. Chase avait accepté de ne rien dire et de partir avec lui juste parce que Cameron lui avait demandé de l'aider et de le surveiller pour ne pas qu'il fasse « une bêtise ».

Alors ils étaient partis.

* * *

><p>Chase respirait rapidement prit entre deux feus : celui de la morale et celui de la vengeance. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils dénichent Tritter. Son petit appart donnait sur la place St Lambert mais surtout, il n'était pas le seul à dénoncer. Sa nouvelle identité ne l'avait pas protégé. Sur le pas de la porte, il entendait la voix suppliante du collabo. House était à l'intérieur et il était censé faire le guet. Et quoi qu'il fasse ce jour là, il s'en serait voulu. Il n'était plus armé. C'est pour ça qu'il déserta son poste et parti faire une promenade dans ces rues où les gens prononçaient le français de telle manière qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus facile à comprendre pour l'Australien qu'il était, même si House se moquait ouvertement d'eux.<p>

Grégory House ne ressentait aucune joie en serrant le cou de ce lâche. La peur dans ses yeux ne le réjouissait pas. Il sentit juste quelque chose quand il avoua enfin. Comme une sorte de soulagement. Oui, c'était lui qui avait livré Wilson. Oui, il en avait livré d'autres pour un peu d'argent.

-J'avais pas le choix…

House sera son cou plus fort.

-Il est mort à Dachau. Tu as vu ce que c'était pas vrai ?

-Non, non je ne savais pas…Je ne pensais pas qu'on envoyait les prisonniers politiques là bas, je pensais que ce n'était que pour les juifs, je le jure…

C'est là qu'House sortit le pistolet de Chase. Le pointant violement contre la tempe de sa victime, son cœur accéléra dangereusement. Il avait peur, mais il devait le faire.

-Il était juif, et il s'est battu pour nous !

-Non…s'il vous plait…

-Il s'appelait James Wilson et c'était mon meilleur ami.

Et il tira.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! :) Un épilogue va suivre, j'espère que je ne vous aurais pas décu ! <em>

_Je me suis rendue compte que l'idéale aurait été d'expliquer toute la traque en détail, mais je ne voulais pas que la fic devienne trop longue. Je sais que je ne fais alors que blablater. Bref, je vous ai mis l'essentiel :) _

_Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, j'essayerais de manière détournée d'y répondre dans l'épilogue :) (peut-être un peu plus long que prévu^^) _

_En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue ! :) _


	11. Epilogue

Été 2009

Rachel se tu. Son histoire était terminée, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à rajouter, si ce n'est de préciser à ses enfants qui la fixaient toujours avec grand intérêt :

-Mais vous savez, ce qui s'est passé au camp, ou même ce jour là à Liège, ce sont ce que mes parents m'ont dit. Ma mère m'a avoué la traque de Tritter que le jour de mes 20 ans, lorsque j'étais sur le point d'épouser Papy.

-Tu mettrais donc en doute les dires de ta propre mère ? lança David d'un ton léger.

Rachel sourit.

-Mmm. Non. Enfin, je veux dire, pour la traque, elle non plus n'y était pas. C'est House qui le lui a brièvement raconté. Et ton grand-père, dit-elle en s'adressant à son fils, répétait toujours « tout le monde ment ! ».

Son petit fils éclata de rire et répéta la phrase plusieurs fois, se l'appropriant déjà.

-Tout le monde ment ! Tout le monde ment ! Tout le monde ment !

-Ben bravo, plaisanta sa belle fille.

Elle n'avait connu que brièvement House qui lui avait toujours semblé très impressionnant. Le vieil homme avait survécu de deux ans à la femme qu'il aimait. Sa belle-mère lui avait raconté bien des histoires sur lui, ce qui le rendait encore plus légendaire. Cuddy et House avaient rompu pendant 5 ans, dans les années 60. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble le jour des 27 ans de sa belle-mère. En connaissant l'étoffe du personnage, elle s'était souvent demandé comment Cuddy l'avait supporté. Peut-être que le jour des 27 ans de sa fille elle n'avait plus vu l'emmerdeur, mais l'homme qui avait prit sa place dans les wagons 20 ans plus tôt…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand son fils grimpa sur elle. Elle évalua les dégâts qu'auraient pu provoquer l'histoire. A priori, il ne se rendait pas encore vraiment compte de ce qu'avait été cette période. Il riait toujours et elle se mit à espérer qu'il ne ressemble pas à House mais plutôt à un James Wilson.

-Mamy, mamy tu as des photos ? demanda le petit garçon.

Sa mère tiqua. Mettre un visage sur un nom rendrait bien plus réel l'histoire.

Rachel remarqua d'ailleurs le rapide échange de regards entre David et sa belle fille.

-Oui, mais perdues…Je te les montrerai quand je les aurais retrouvé !

-D'accord ! Je peux aller jouer dans la cabane ?

-Bien sur…

Le gamin disparu alors bien vite dans le fond du jardin, laissant les 3 adultes dans leurs pensées.

-Tu sais très bien où elles sont ses photos, pas vrai ?

-Bien sur. Tu les as déjà vues chéri.

-Je m'en souviens, oui.

Rachel se tourna vers sa belle-fille.

-Tu voudrais voir la tête de Wilson ?

-Oui…Oui, enfin si ca ne vous dérange pas. Le visage de vos parents jeunes aussi m'intéresse.

Les deux femmes se levèrent ensemble et rentrèrent à l'ombre fraiche dans la grande demeure.

Suivant la vieille dame dans le couloir, elle osa poser la question qui la tourmentait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Rachel… je me demandais si….Enfin, considériez-vous House comme votre père ? Je veux dire… vous portez le nom de Cuddy. D'un autre côté, ils ne se sont jamais mariés non plus.

Rachel s'arrêta, pensive.

-Je ne sais pas s'il m'a un jour considéré lui comme sa fille. Je sais qu'il m'aimait, mais pas au point de se faire appeler papa par exemple. Moi… moi, je crois que oui, je le voyais comme mon père. Surtout que dans ce wagon, j'ai l'image très nette de mon père biologique échanger un regard profond avec lui. Peut-être l'ais je imaginer avec le temps et tout ce que ma mère me disait…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et elles continuèrent le chemin vers la chambre, où Rachel tira de derrière les albums photos plus récents, une vieille boite à chaussure dans le fond de son armoire.

Précieusement, entre quelques lettres où elle entrevu une signature de Chase et des documents mystérieux, elle s'empara d'une photo.

Sans un mot, elle les tendit à sa belle fille.

Elle était prise d'assez loin. Lisa Cuddy était au milieu, toute souriante sur un cheval de bois d'un manège extérieur. Un jeune homme, riant aux éclats regardait une troisième personne, qu'on ne voyait que de dos. Elle devina tout de suite qui était qui. Le rieur était Wilson et le dos tourné était celui de House.

-Il n'aimait pas les photos… murmura sa belle fille, un sourire dans sa voix.

-En tout cas, il aimait beaucoup celle-ci. C'est ma mère qui l'a gardé.

Pas besoin d'explication, Rachel savait que sa belle fille avait compris que c'était ici la toute dernière trace de James Wilson. C'était une chance cette image, c'était un trésor.

Rachel frissonna, pensant à tout ces gens qu'elle avait croisés dans ce train et qui avaient disparus sans laisser de traces. Elle pensa à son père biologique. A sa mère biologique. Il ne lui restait aucune photo. Aucun habit, aucune lettre, document prouvant seulement leur passage sur terre. Juste sa mémoire et ses maigres souvenirs flous.

C'était déjà ça. Et c'était grâce à Grégory House.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà :) <em>

_J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu ! _

_J'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux ou comme je l'imaginais cette époque qui m'a toujours fasciné, pour y replacer nos personnages préférés._

_A bientôt peut-être pour de nouvelles fictions :) _


End file.
